


[X-Men] [EC] Conspiracy

by outofprinciple



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>前幾天看到Viral Clip：<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwWVTmrtW6M<br/>天哪FOX你們實在很會欸！拿美男子教授當看板郎<br/>然後看到湯上有人說：Imagine Erik saw this on TV<br/>跟撸友講一堆垃圾話之後，這篇文就誕生了<br/>本文時間點在Apocalypse毀滅，Erik和Jean重建了Xavier學校並離開之後<br/>建議看完Apocalypse再食用！<br/>閱讀愉快~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「──Xavier學校裡的老師們就像你一樣，親身體會過你的經歷，在擁有基因學博士學位的Xavier教授指導下，你會學到如何控制你的能力，同時學會生活在1980年代必要的知識與技能。如果你能交到一些超棒的朋友，為什麼還要孤單呢？Xavier學校絕非一般，而你也絕非一般的學生，快來加入我們吧！Call for Free Information: 1-800-312-9951。」

 

Erik喝水喝到一半的動作凝滯在半空中，玻璃杯裡的清澈液體在他手裡顫動。他既震驚又複雜的看著只是瞄到就不小心全部看完的電視廣告。裡頭擁有一頭黑色長捲髮的亞洲女孩自稱擁有異於常人的天賦，在那棟熟悉的建築物──他當然熟悉了，那可是他建造的──和廣袤的草坪上四處介紹學校環境。接著畫面就突然出現Charles有著微捲長髮的照片，讓Erik的胸口像是被一列高速行駛的火車迎面撞上般。Charles看起來依然那麼年輕，好像歲月之神在給每個人添皺紋時總是遺漏了他。

 

他的頭髮長回來了嗎？還是拿了以前的照片？照片是黑白的，Charles的眼睛卻還是那麼靈動，嘴唇那麼迷人。想到這裡，Erik倒抽了口氣，眨眨眼，他應該要為Charles竟然大膽到在電視上播放學校的廣告──他的意思是，這樣居心叵測的人類不就能循線找到變種人孩子了嗎？──取而代之的是Erik的內心不停讚嘆Charles的美貌。

 

他想打個電話，質問Charles到底在想些什麼。雖然打電話給心靈感應者似乎有點古怪，尤其在Charles的能力經過Apocalypse的加強後，他的心靈感應簡直無遠弗屆──但Charles答應過他不會隨便用大腦跟Erik溝通，而且若要在心裡呼喚Charles，那得專注喊個半小時，實在太花工夫了。Erik站在電話邊，終於做好心理建設。他拿起話筒。

 

電話沒有響幾聲就被接聽了，Charles愉快的聲音從另一頭傳過來。「你好，我是Charles Xavier。」

 

Erik清了清喉嚨，甚至不知道自己為什麼要這麼做。「Charles。」

 

話筒的另一頭安靜了一會，「──Erik？是你嗎？」

 

「是的。」Erik吞嚥了一口，他想問你最近好嗎？你的學校順利嗎？你和Moira怎麼了？你曾經──想起過我嗎？但脫口而出的卻是：「你在電視上放了學校的廣告？」

 

「喔，你看到了呀。」Charles的聲音一下子興高采烈了起來。「很棒，對不對？多虧了孩子們的幫忙，他們真是貼心又才華洋溢──」

 

「Charles。」Erik在他準備開始長篇大論前及時打斷。「這很危險，你暴露了學校的地點給人類！」

 

「噢，Erik。」Charles用非常柔軟的語氣說，「我只放了一串電話號碼。」

 

「號碼能被定位出地址。」Erik哼了一聲。

 

「Erik，噢，Erik。」Charles笑了起來。「你忘了我是個心靈感應者？忘了Jean剛發揮出她驚人的天賦？我們不會讓學校陷入危機的。不過你的緊張和關心很讓人窩心──」

 

「我沒有為你們緊張！」Erik迅速否認。

 

Charles嘆了口氣。「是，是，謝謝萬磁王的致電，那麼我猜你只是來指責我的？」他頓了一會，氣氛忽然變得很尷尬，「──那麼再見了，老朋友。」

 

「等等。」

 

另一頭沒有傳來掛斷的聲音，顯然Charles正等著他說些什麼。Erik的臉猛然熱了，他腦海中完全沒有想法，只是覺得不應該這麼快結束。老天，十年前他們剛認識的時候能夠徹夜長談，下好幾個小時的棋都不厭倦，現在為什麼連想個話題都顯得困難？

 

「Erik？」Charles喚道，語氣稍微帶上了一點不耐煩。

 

「──學校經營有遇到什麼困難嗎？」Erik問，並被這個明顯是硬擠出來的話題感到有些難堪。

 

「大致上沒什麼問題，當然了，事情很多，真恨不得一天有48小時能用呢。」Charles的聲音又恢復了溫度，他含著笑意說。

 

「沒什麼能難倒你的，Charles。」Erik說，嘴角也忍不住勾起了淺淺的弧度。

 

「噢，最近的確有件事情讓人苦惱。」

 

「什麼？」

 

「這個，我想是低估了孩子們的能力，自作自受。」Charles苦笑道。

 

「Charles。」Erik警告般的低聲換道。

 

「就是──前一陣子大家的學習狀況很不好，於是我宣布了一個獎勵制度。」

 

「什麼獎勵制度？

」

 

「呃，這嘛──」Charles有些支吾其詞的說，他竟然會不自在。「我告訴孩子們，表現的最出色的學生可以得到我──」Charles在這個地方稍作停頓，Erik猛然睜大了雙眼，不過Charles很快地發現斷句很容易引人誤會，於是迅速把句子說完。「……一個晚上的陪伴。」

 

 _這聽起來並沒有比較好，完全沒有。_ Erik的心臟猛烈跳動，不懂Charles說的是什麼意思，更糟的是他也不曉得該如何詢問。難道是那個嗎？不不不，Charles一向很嚴守紀律，他不會對學生伸出魔爪的。 _但誰知道其實是不是整個學校的學生都想對他伸出魔爪呢？_ _Charles_ _那麼迷人。_ Erik打了個寒顫，突然覺得這個假設非常有可能。而且如果只是普通的「陪伴」，那麼Charles在結巴什麼呢？

 

「你──你說什麼？」Erik乾澀的問。

 

「結果誰知道──他們每個人都考了滿分。」Charles的聲音聽起來既煩惱又沮喪。「孩子們很認真學習我當然很高興，我不能不兌現承諾，但要陪這麼多人，豈不是好幾個晚上都不能睡──」

 

Erik再也聽不下去了，他怒吼著打斷Charles。「他們休想！」

 

電話裡的Charles似乎被嚇的一時說不出話來。Erik忿忿的掛了電話。抬頭一看，時間是下午三點，掛鐘下漆黑的電視螢幕反射出他佈滿血絲的雙眼。現在出發的話，他可以在晚上八點前抵達Westchester。非常好，時間正好能讓他攔截到Charles「陪伴」學生。他絕不允許Charles胡鬧，Charles如果真這麼寂寞的話，Erik有無盡的時間可以奉陪！

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Erik闖入Charles的書房時，正好目擊到Charles領著一個滿臉紅暈的女孩準備離開房間。Charles的頭髮果然長了回來，跟電視上看到的一樣美麗。他的上半身變的更加健壯，極有可能是勤做運動的成果。Charles見到他雖然掩不住驚訝，但仍舊足夠冷靜及時凍結了女孩的所有動作。

 

「Erik？」Charles操作著輪椅一路滑過來，「你怎麼來了？沒有先知會我，恐怕沒有房間──」

 

「你陪學生一個晚上，不就會空一間出來了嗎？」Erik冰冷的說。

 

Charles不太自在的攤開雙手。「你是不是誤會了什麼──」

 

「我是來綁架你，不是來找你聊天下棋的，Xavier教授。」Erik兇狠地說。

 

Charles嘆了口氣。「至少先讓我把Helena送回房間，好嗎？」

 

Erik不置可否的聳聳肩，看著Charles指揮女孩自己離開了書房，現在Charles對於自身能力的控制已經足夠穩定，不需要再用手指抵著太陽穴強迫自己專心了。這畫面看起來很過癮，如同他自己也不需要舉起手來操控金屬──他現在那麼做只是習慣而已──。和Charles一起在這棟大宅裡訓練最初代的X戰警，彷彿已經是上個世紀的事情。

 

Erik陷入短暫的回憶，最近他常常這樣，他的人生像是承載了普通人三倍的經歷，所以現在年近40歲的他，心靈像是100歲的人一樣蒼老也不足為奇。然而一回神，Erik卻發現Charles操縱著輪椅朝他相反的方向滑行，在他還沒反應過來時，Erik已經伸出手控制著輪椅將他高速拉了回來，就像他跟著Apocalypse來到Cerebro基地時做的一樣。

 

不同的是這次Charles是意識清醒的，他尖叫著高速朝Erik飛來，Erik指揮著輪椅往空中上升，做出一個傾倒的角度，Charles立刻從上頭跌了下來，被他穩穩接住。

 

「Erikkkk！」Charles驚恐的攀著他的雙肩，怒斥道：「你瘋了嗎？」

 

Erik瞇起雙眼。「你剛剛想去哪裡？」他沿著Charles的脖子往下看。「我很高興你穿了我送你的衣服。」

 

「拜託，我只是想關門。」Charles翻了個白眼。「還有別提衣服的事，你怎麼就送紫色呢？孩子們覺得我選色的眼光很差。」

 

Erik咧開嘴笑了，他懷念和Charles鬥嘴的感覺，更懷念Charles無力的靠在他懷裡的感覺。而且每次Charles說到「孩子們」時，Erik都有一種他和Charles組成了一個家庭的錯覺，溫暖到讓人無法自拔。

 

「別忙了，」Erik說。「我只想問你一件事。」

 

「什麼？」

 

「你怎麼可以──」Erik頓了頓，忽然有些問不出口來。「拿『陪學生一個晚上』當作獎勵？你為人師表──做這種事──」

 

Charles凝視著他，水藍色的眼珠滾動著，讓Erik有種他仔細掃過自己臉上所有紋路的感覺。過了一會，Charles原是緊皺的眉頭漸漸舒展開來，嘴角竟然還牽起了一個微笑。「為什麼不行？我年輕貌美，還有錢到掉渣。」

 

 

TBC.

 

Youtube上還真的有人打了那通電話，據說打得通，只是會轉留言

有興趣的人可以試試看XDD

明天要去二刷Apocalypse了喔呵呵呵

看完以後有些地方簡直讓人忍不住想汙一些什麼東西出來啊！

看教授被抓躺在沙丘上那段我無敵出戲的

因為一美的紫上衣好薄，看的到凸凸的！凸凸的！！！

我的天哪完全對大胸教授沒抵抗力啊啊啊

而且因為雙腿不良於行的設定，要被人公主抱實在太惡意了

Apocalypse你叫老萬搶親對嗎！

調戲人妻活該被憤怒的老公倒戈啦！

 


	2. Chapter 2

說完，他調皮的笑了起來。 _這絕對是在調情了_ 。Erik想。他真討厭Charles跟所有人調情的壞習慣。他把Charles抱得更緊了一些。

 

「你足以當他們的父親了。」Erik殘忍地說。

 

「現在有孩子就喜歡年紀稍長的。」Charles回嘴道，他的眼神變的放鬆而愉快。「你不是我丈夫，Erik，你無權管我跟誰過夜。」

 

「你說的沒錯。」Erik哼道。「所以我決定直接綁架你。」

 

Charles笑的非常燦爛，眼裡滿是柔軟的愛意與溫情，他們無聲的對看了很久，Erik差點要湊過去親吻Charles了，氣氛很對，不是嗎？沒想到Charles的視線在掃到他的額頭時，整個表情都變了。

 

「跟你過夜可以，先拿掉你的蠢頭盔。」Charles豎著眉毛道。

 

Erik幾乎忘了這件事，他運用能力讓頭盔自動離開了他的頭部。Charles的意識馬上就進來了，千絲萬縷的纏繞著他，讓Erik很快的聯想到緊密、快感、性。Charles哼笑了一聲。

 

「我記得你答應過要離我的大腦遠遠的。」Erik壓抑著想把Charles丟到床上的衝動說，這房間裡可沒那種東西。

 

「我得確定一下在夜晚闖入學校的人會不會對我的學生們造成傷害。」

 

「我對你的寶貝學生們沒有興趣。」

 

 _當然了，我知道你為什麼來，你想我了。_ Charles得意洋洋的聲音在腦海中響起，Erik皺起眉頭，露出一個陰惻惻的恫嚇笑容。但Charles顯然沒有受到威脅，他的思緒在Erik腦海裡飛馳著，忽然間Erik聽見他說： _你連妻子的長相都跟我那麼相像_ _──_

 

他腦海裡的聲音忽然完全消失了，Charles帶著一個既震驚又後悔的表情咬著下唇。他忘記自己還待在和Erik的大腦裡，來不及停下他本來可能是決定當成祕密的發現，即時他迅速抽離，Erik十分確定他仍舊看見Erik腦海中播放的關於Magda和Nina被一支利箭穿過心臟的回憶，以及Erik的心臟被狠狠重擊的感覺。

 

「我很抱歉──」Charles說，他的眼眶迅速紅了起來，Erik不確定那是因為他感覺到了自己的感受，還是Charles天生的悲天憫人在作祟。「Erik，我很抱歉──」

 

即使Erik認為自己不應該，但他很快的平靜下來。他太習慣接受死亡了，Magda和Nina在他心上留下的已經不是一道傷疤，而更像一個久遠的悲劇故事。想起來會遺憾，充滿深沈的無力感，但在他決定追隨Apocalypse的那時候開始，Erik就告訴自己要埋葬過去，即使後來他發現了自己的錯誤，認識到自己應該站在哪一邊，他都沒有再刨開過去的塵土。

 

他從過往學到的教訓，就是人更應該把握當下。Raven也是這麼說。── _我要去為我仍舊擁有的而戰，你呢？_ ──而就像她說的，Erik還擁有的，就是Charles，以及在黑暗中孤獨摸索的變種人孩子們。

 

Erik一言不發的把Charles打橫抱起，Charles看著他的表情顯得又害怕又傷心。經過剛剛的插曲，他似乎不敢再闖進Erik腦海裡。這反倒是件好事，這樣他就不會知道Erik現在打算做的是什麼。

 

他默默的抱著Charles下樓，經過走廊時，好幾個學生正穿梭著準備就寢，卻一個人也沒有向他們看過來，顯然Charles臉皮還沒厚到被孩子們看見自己這副被人抱來抱去的模樣還無所謂。

 

Erik繼續往地下室走，推開了一扇又一扇的門，熟稔的彷彿走在自己家裡。Charles的神情越來越困惑。但他始終沒有說什麼。Erik熟門熟路的走進一間看起來十分不起眼的房間裡，裡面的裝潢如同其他房間一樣都是精緻華美又不失氣質的木質地板和牆壁。Erik來到一排看起來像衣櫃的門前，騰出一隻手在門上按著。

 

「Erik？」Charles有些不安的喊道。

 

「沒事的。」Erik說，他感覺到了金屬對他起的共鳴，於是用力一推。

 

呈現在眼前的是一間看起來像小型Cerebro的金屬空間。中間放著一組床具。這並不像個舒適的臥房，冷冷的金屬和溫馨怡人的床舖搭配起來十分詭異。Erik將Charles放到床上，後者用一種看不出情緒的空白表情瞪著他。

 

「這是什麼地方？」Charles說。「我的房子裡有我不知道的房間？」

 

「我建的密室。」Erik說，不知為何他有點不敢看著Charles的雙眼，於是他決定牆角是個適合研究的對象。「你知道，我在這兒不太受歡迎，如果要來看你的話，有這樣的一個空間比較好。防各種攻擊，也防心電感應。」

 

Charles依然面無表情的瞪著他。「你建了一間密室，用來跟我偷情？」

 

Erik嗆了一下。

 

「噢，Erik。」Charles歎了口氣，他用手肘撐起上半身，抱住Erik的脖子。「你在想什麼呢？」

 

「我現在沒有戴頭盔。」Erik悶悶的說。

 

「我想要你告訴我。」Charles說，他將頭顱擱在Erik的肩膀上。

 

Erik沉默了一會，牆角早已讓他失去興趣，他不知道自己怎麼了，明明想要的人就在身邊，心裡卻仍舊覺得很失落。他抬起手握住Charles圈著他脖頸的手臂。

 

「我在想，我只剩下你了。」Erik說，這種話有點肉麻，讓他臉頰發燙，說出來的感覺卻很溫馨美好。「擁有的感覺都只是一瞬間，我的東西最後都會被奪走。」

 

「沒有人能奪走我，我向你保證。」Charles親吻他的耳朵。

 

「我也是這麼向Nina保證的。」Erik乾澀的說。

 

「Erik，看著我，」Charles捧起他的臉，Erik毫不意外的發現Charles和他一樣淚流滿面。「Erik，我的能力不是預言未來，但我還知道要如何推理，你記得Logan嗎？」

 

Erik眨了眨眼。「當然記得。」

 

「是未來的我們把他送回來的，對嗎？」Charles說，他緩緩的露出一個美到讓人睜不開雙眼的笑容，同時間一顆淚水滑下他蒼白的臉頰。「我不給做不到的保證，我知道我會陪你到老。」

 

Erik的淚霧泛起的速度太快，那讓他無法忍受Charles急速在他眼前模糊掉，於是他凶狠的吻了他。

 

Charles在他懷裡彷彿化成了一攤水。柔軟而順從的熨著Erik的四肢百骸。他們撫摸對方勃起的陰莖，興奮的喘息，顫抖著接吻。Charles的雙腿毫無生氣的擺在他身下，揭起Erik無盡的心痛與疼惜。Charles說的沒錯，他們會陪伴彼此到老，只有這一點是肯定的。多年來他追尋心目中理想的家庭，跌跌撞撞，最後才發現身邊註定的人原來一直都在。他究竟為什麼不能珍惜？

 

Charles扭動著上半身在Erik身上磨蹭。Erik可不急著將他的上衣脫下，他喜歡看Charles穿著這件衣服的樣子，單薄的衣服把Charles最近練出來的胸肌襯托的非常好看。他忍不住低頭隔著布料含住Charles一直在他眼前晃來晃去的乳頭。

 

Charles短促的尖叫了一聲，這種刺激方式似乎讓他覺得很羞恥。他的手指纏繞在Erik的頭髮裡，猶豫著要將他推開還是拉近。Erik用牙齒輕輕拉扯了一下他的乳尖，Charles幾乎要哭了。

 

「你是個混蛋──」Charles控訴道。「不管經過多久，你仍舊是個混蛋──」

 

「我相信我到老都會是個混蛋。」Erik說，露出他的招牌笑容。

 

他沒有花太多時間幫Charles擴張，他們兩個都太急切了。上一次碰觸已經塵封在彼此都小心翼翼不敢掀開的過去裡。他們撕扯彼此的衣服，像年輕的時候那麼凌亂大膽不顧一切。Erik撥開Charles無力的雙腿，一下子就將老二埋進他的後穴裡。

 

Charles大叫著弓起背，他欲拒還迎的性感表情應該要被列為犯罪行為。Erik會好好監督的，當Charles膽敢朝別人露出這種模樣，他就會把他關進這間密室裡，好好的懲罰他、教訓他──疼愛他。Charles可以肆無忌憚的在這裡大喊大叫，盡情展現自己最失控的高潮，除了Erik沒有人會知道他被操進床墊裡時會怎麼撓抓Erik的背和手臂，他被碰到身體裡最甘美的那一點時會如何哭喊，他射精時會怎樣顫抖痙攣，仰起脖子尋找Erik的嘴唇，用最不受控制的力道啃咬他的另一伴。

 

床嘎吱嘎吱的搖晃著，Erik不曉得他們都接近中年了，還能操成這樣。他很快的在Charles身體裡射了，全身都浸在一層厚厚的汗水裡。Charles看起來也沒好到哪兒去，他被弄的又濕又虛脫。第一次高潮結束後，他們抱著彼此親吻了很長一段時間。彷彿想用嘴唇重新認識對方一般。

 

Charles的皮膚依然像從前那樣蒼白柔軟，歲月之神果然把Charles那一份的滄桑全部都給Erik了。他沿著Charles的脖子、鎖骨、胸口往下吻去，經過他的肚臍、下腹，接著來到雙腿間。

 

他含住那個被體液弄的晶瑩溼潤的器官，Charles濁重的喘息呻吟，按著他的後腦要求更多。Erik用力吸吮著，加上右手的套弄，沒多久他們就又硬的跟石頭一樣，並且難耐的又進行了一輪失控的性愛。

 

最後一次高潮完後，Erik抱著Charles模糊的睡去。他們都不知道時間流逝了多少，金屬房間裡沒有可供參考的時間變動。但是Erik不在乎。他的餘生都會和Charles一起度過，而他覺得餘生在他耳裡聽起來實在是太短暫了。

 

他不能放過擁有Charles的每一分每一秒。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

圓弧型的教室裡擠滿了人，所有學生一週內最期待的就是Xavier校長本人的課程。而校長從來不遲到。然而今天上課時間已經過了10分鐘，Xavier校長仍不見蹤影。教室內響起了擔憂的討論聲。

 

「教授還好嗎？這可是第一次。」Jubilee憂心忡忡的說。

 

「他會不會生病了？」Kitty提到。

 

「生病了也應該會告訴我們一聲。」Scott說，他轉向女友。「Jean，能麻煩妳叫一下教授嗎？」

 

Jean默默的坐在位子上，臉上帶著大量紅暈。Scott嚇了一跳，連忙將手掌貼到Jean的額頭上。「妳身體不舒服？怎麼回事？」

 

「我、我沒事──」Jean說，她推開Scott的手，滿臉的不自在。「教授也──沒事……」

 

一陣腳步聲在這時候響起，眾人同時抬起頭，只見穿著高領衫和牛仔褲休閒到令人咋舌的萬磁王迅速的走了進來。他站在教室的正中央，抿著嘴唇掃視了一遍所有的學生。

 

教室裡一片寂靜，Jean將臉埋進手掌裡。

 

過了煎熬的一段時間，萬磁王清了清喉嚨。「校長身體有點狀況，需要離開調養一陣子。」

 

教室裡響起了不敢置信的驚呼聲，學生們交頭接耳的討論，萬磁王又咳了一聲。「在他離開的這段時間裡，我會作為代理校長，幫他處理學校的事情。包含上課。」

 

「你把教授怎麼了！」Scott猛然站起，高聲質問道。周遭立刻迴響著其他學生的附和。

 

萬磁王淡淡的瞥了他一眼，「我說他身體有些狀況，這是沒辦法的事。」

 

「他在哪裡？」Kurt急切的問。

 

「他需要安靜，我不會讓你們去打擾他的，」萬磁王從容的說，他攤開了帶來的一本書，放在講台上。「現在，打開你們的課本。」

 

「你有陰謀！」Scott叫道。

 

萬磁王抬起頭，平靜的看著Scott，「Jean，告訴他妳看到的。」

 

Jean慌亂的瞥了眼萬磁王，抬起手在額頭上抹了一把，滿臉的不願意。

 

「Jean。」萬磁王輕喚道。

 

 _你是個混蛋。_ ──Jean在萬磁王大腦裡喊道。

 

 _謝謝。很高興妳和_ _Charles_ _有共識。_ ──Erik回禮道。

 

 _我昨天晚上都看到了！_ ──Jean痛苦的說。── _你造的密室根本擋不了心靈感應。_

 

 _的確擋不了妳的，_ ──Erik冷靜的說。── _Charles_ _的意念可沒傳出去，他對妳的評價是正確的，妳的力量深不可測。_

 

 _你要我說謊？教授明明就是被你……被你……_ ──Jean的臉又紅了。

 

 _操的下不了床？沒錯。_ ──Erik露齒而笑。── _但是妳確實知道他全權交給我代理學校的事吧？這點我可沒說謊。_

 

 _我為什麼要聽你的？_ ──Jean惱怒的說。── _你甚至不讓我睡晚好覺。_

 

 _好吧。_ ──Erik聳聳肩。── _我放你和_ _Scott_ _一天假，你們想去哪兒我不會問，也不會讓_ _Charles_ _知道。另外我今晚會把_ _Charles_ _帶走，不打擾你睡覺。_

 

 _成交。_ ──Jean迅速說

 

 

The End.

 

Apocalypse裡的老萬妻：<http://i.imgur.com/puxsrrt.jpg>

棕髮藍眼紅唇，這太明顯了喔！！！

是說漫畫裡的確有Erik改姓Xavier跑到學校去當代理校長的橋段

靠 老萬你入贅？！（據說是因為教授身體不適要休養）

今天參加迷妹包場，覺得電影好像變好看好幾倍耶！

我也有看到版友說的教授在沙丘上醒來時，頭下面墊著衣服

而且這次才突然覺得天啟不停的說

「Charles我要你！」

「我得到你了！」

「你是我的！」

難怪老萬會抓狂啊，天啟你傻傻的

 


End file.
